


Birthday

by tarantula825



Category: Girls (TV), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarantula825/pseuds/tarantula825
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“생일 축하해. 그리고 늦어서 미안해.” 포는 축축이 젖은 아담의 등을 쓰다듬으며 그를 꽉 껴안았다. 아담은 아무런 말도 하지 않았다. 하지만 포는 그가 웃고 있을 것이라고 확신했다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

메마른 입안의 감촉이 껄끄럽게 느껴졌다. 창문을 통해 들어오는 찬바람에 아담은 잘게 몸을 떨었다. 아직도 포가 돌아오려면 2개월이나 남아있었다. 아담은 진지하게 포에게 이직하는 게 어떻겠냐고 몇 번이나 물었지만 포는 파일럿이라는 그의 직업을 너무나도 사랑했다. 하지만 신입사원도 아닌 그에게 6개월 장기출장이라니. 그가 아무리 비행을 사랑하고 여행을 사랑한다지만 6개월은 너무나 길었다. 당사자에게도 그리고 그를 기다리는 사람에게도. 아침이라 지끈거리는 관자놀이를 꾹꾹 누르며 아담은 커피메이커의 버튼을 느릿하게 눌렀다. 라디오에선 이름을 알 수 없는 - 아마도 J로 시작하는- 기자가 오늘의 근 100년이래 유례없는 한파가 찾아올 것이라며 유쾌한 그러나 반쯤은 짜증 섞인 목소리로 보도했다.

“망했군.”

아담이 반쯤 타버린 스크램블 애그를 쓰레기통에 털어버리며 욕설을 내뱉었다. 딩동 하고 초인종 소리가 울렸다. 아담은 무시하고 라디오의 볼륨을 높였지만, 문밖의 누군가는 문을 거의 반쯤 부셔버릴 기세로 두드려대고 있었다. 아담은 무시하려했지만 문앞의 남자가 자신의 이름을 부르기 시작하자 터덜터덜 걸어가 현관문을 잡아당겼다. 문앞의 남자는 새빨개진 얼굴을 하고 씩씩거렸다. 아담은 그가 그러거나 말거나 남자가 들고 있던 바구니를 채어가듯 뺏었고 남자는 그런 아담에게 사인을 요구했다. 남자가 들고있던 꽃바구니에는 여러 장의 사진이 꽂혀있었는데 대부분의 사진이 누군가의 성기를 확대해서 여러 각도로 찍어놓은 것이었기에 아담은 눈앞의 이 배달부가 요즘 시대에 찾아보기 힘든 숭고한 직업 정신을 가졌음을 확신했다. 그러거나 말거나 배달을 마친 남자가 화가 잔뜩 난 얼굴로 시끄러운 소리를 내며 계단을 내려가자 아담은 눈앞의 꽃바구니를 바라보며 오늘이 무슨 날인지 기억해내려고 애를 썼다. 애를 썼다고 하기앤 애매한 짧은 시간 -아마도 약 1분?-안에 아담은 오늘이 자신의 생일이라는 것을 기억해냈다. 물론 전적으로 그의 연인이 보낸 요란스러운 깜짝 선물 덕분이었지만. 날짜를 확인하려 휴대폰을 열자마자 도착해있는 수십 통의 문자를 인상을 잔뜩 쓰고 바라보던 아담은 곧 익숙한 번호를 발견하고선 저도 모르게 미소 지었다.

 

“Happy B-day, Adam. :)”

-Poe

 

아담은 지금 당장 그의 목소리가 듣고 싶어졌다. 아담은 다급한 손길로 포의 번호를 눌렀다. 두어 번의 통화음이 울리고 포가 전화를 받았다.

“생일 축하해 아담.”

“선물은?”

“선물??? 내 선물 못 받았어?” 포가 잠기운이 가득한 목소리로 킬킬대며 웃었다.

“ 미친, 내가 너한테 이런 말을 하게 될 거라고 생각하지 못했지만 잘 들어 포. 요즘 세상 사람들은 ‘그런걸’ 보고 선물이라고 하지 않는다고.”

“맙소사 아담, 지금 너 나랑 상식에 관해서 이야기 하고 싶은 거야?” 포는 미친놈처럼 웃어댔고 아담은 낮게 욕설을 내뱉었다.

“너 내가 그거라도 안 보냈으면 오늘이 네 생일인지도 몰랐을 걸. 안 그래? 달력도 안보면서 나랑 상식을 논하겠다고?”

“그딴거 필요 없어. 난 너처럼 월급쟁이도 아니라 매일매일 날짜를 확인할 필요 없고.”

“그래도 날짜 정도는 확인하라고. 이러다가 뉴욕에 돌아가서 뼈만 남은 너를 볼까 봐 두려워.”

“그것참 즐거운 생일 축하 멘트로군. 아주 재치있어. 미스터 다메론.” 포는 계속해서 웃어댔고 아담은 뚱한 표정으로 전화를 끊었다. 연인에게서 온 선물로 보기엔 조금 과격하긴 했지만 그래도 기분은 꽤 나아졌다. 아담은 어깨를 으쓱하며 여러 장의 사진아래 깔려있던 카드를 꺼내 펼쳤다. 장난스러운 필체로 쓰여진 낯뜨거운 편지에 아담은 실없이 웃으며 고개를 숙였다. 무슨 생각으로 이 사진들을 찍을 생각을 한건지. 자신이 정상인이라고 생각한 적은 단 한 번도 없지만 그래도 포는 정말 가끔가다 미친 짓을 했다. 이것도 그가 해온 미친 짓 중에 하나이고. 아마도 순위를 매긴다면 꽤나 높은 곳에 위치하게 되겠지. 아담은 그의 편지에, 그리고 그가 보내온 사진들에 짧게 키스하며 출근 준비를 했다.

**

오늘이 공연의 첫날은 아니었지만 매회 공연을 올릴 때마다 아담은 첫 공연을 앞둔 애송이처럼 떨었다. 그는 스스로에 대한 완벽주의자적인 집착을 가지고 있었다. 물론 그 집착이 항상 완벽한 결과를 만들어내는 것은 아니었지만 어쨌든, 스스로에게만은 떳떳해지고 싶었기에 매번 배역을 선택하고 오디션을 보러 갈 때마다 아담은 자신을 채찍질했다. 그는 항상 초조했다. 처음 이 길을 선택한 그 순간부터 경력이 꽤 쌓인 지금까지도 아담의 그런 강박증적인 면은 심해지면 심해졌지 사라지지 않았다. 하지만 그런 부분이 긍정적으로 풀려 지금의 아담은 꽤 성공한 커리어를 가진 배우가 되어있었다. 세상이 타협하지 않는 그의 성격을 늘 좋게만 봐주는 것은 아니었지만 어쨌든, 그는 자신의 삶이 나름대로 만족스러웠다.

“오, 내 사랑! 생일 축하해!”

“무대 밖에서까지 내 연인이 되어줄 필요는 없는데.” 아담이 심드렁한 목소리로 레이첼을 바라보았다. 이번 공연을 통해 알게 된 그녀는 꽤 재능있는 배우였다. 그녀는 아담만큼 완벽주의자였고 그랬기 때문에 둘은 서로에게 좋은 이해자가 되어주었다. 보통은 공연이 끝나고 나면 다른 배우들과 그다지 친밀하게 연락을 주고받지 않는 아담이었지만 어쩌면 그녀랑은 좋은 친구가 될 수 있을 거란 생각이 들었다.

“물론 진심일 거라고는 생각하지마. 아무튼 생일 축하해!” 레이첼은 그런 아담의 심드렁한 반응에 실망한 기색도 없이 경쾌한 리듬으로 그의 어깨를 탁탁 두드려댔다.

“오늘 끝나고 나서 뭐라도 할까? 첫 공연은 아니지만 그래도 뒤풀이 겸 네 생일파티 하는 겸 폴이 하는 바에 갈래? 너 저번에 거기 분위기 마음에 든다고 하지 않았던가?”

“날씨가 너무 안 좋아서 어디 가고 싶은 생각이 안 들어.”

“맙소사, 너 몇 살이니? 70살? 날씨 때문에 놀러 가기 싫다고? 그것도 네 생일에?” 레이첼이 질린다는 표정을 하며 그녀의 휴대폰을 핸드백 안으로 쑤셔넣었다.

“어쩌면 70살 생일파티엔 너랑 지팡이 짚고 폴네로 놀러갈지도 모르지. 아무튼, 오늘 하루는 조용히 보내고 싶어.”

“뭐.... 네가 그렇게 말한다면야 알겠어. 알겠다고.”

“신경 써줘서 고마워.” 김 샜다는 표정을 하고있던 레이첼은 아담의 인사에 눈을 찡긋하며 과장스런 몸짓으로 미끄러지듯 아담의 대기실을 빠져나갔다. 그녀 이후로도 몇 명의 크루들이 그의 생일을 축하하기 위해 대기실로 찾아왔다. 아직 공연이 끝나지도 않았는데 두 손으로 다 들지도 못할 만큼 쌓인 꽃다발을 바라보던 아담은 곧 있을 공연을 준비하기 위해 대본으로 눈을 돌렸다.

 

**

공연은 늘 그랬듯이 성공적으로 끝났다. 아담이 뻐근한 목을 이리저리 움직이며 그를 찾아온 팬들에게 받은 선물을 정리하고 있을 때 레이첼이 문을 두드렸다.

“아담! 너 진짜 갈생각 없어?”

들어오라는 말을 하기도 전에 문을 비집고 들어온 그녀와 새빨갛게 상기된 얼굴을 한 크루 몇명이 나가자고 재촉했지만, 아담은 정말로 그럴 기분이 아니었다. 분명 오늘 아침까지만 해도 포의 메시지를 받고 나름대로 괜찮은 기분이었는데 공연이 끝나자 마자 욕조 바닥에 가라앉은 축축한 고무 오리가 되기라도 한 것 마냥 끔찍한 기분이 들었다. 그가 몇 번이나 거절의 의사를 보이자 레이첼은 서운한 표정을 하며 아담을 껴안았다.

“그래도 생일축하 해.”

“고마워.”

“얼굴 좀 펴. 갑자기 무슨 일이야.”

“그냥 오늘 기분이 조금 이상하네. 날씨 탓 인가봐.” 아담은 나가는 중에도 몇 번이나 뒤돌아 자신을 보는 레이첼에게 웃어주며 자리에 앉았다. 공연이 끝난 극장은 장례식장처럼 조용했다. 항상 로비에서 잔잔하게 흘러나오던 음악도 어느새 멈춰있었다. 시간은 벌써 10시가 훌쩍 넘어있었다. 아담은 축 가라앉은 기분을 느끼며 대기실을 빠져나왔다. 아마도 아담이 극장을 나온 가장 마지막 사람인 듯 주변엔 아무도 없었다. 리셉션과 경비실도 불이 꺼져있었다. 그가 오늘 받은 선물을 쇼핑백 하나에 몰아넣고 있는 도중에 툭 툭 소리가 들리더니 비가 쏟아져 내리기 시작했다.

“씨발.”

손에 들고 있는 걸 어디다 버리고 갈 수도 없는 노릇이라 아담은 서둘러 재킷을 벗어 머리 위에 덮어 썼다. 아침에 기자가 말했던 100년 만의 한파가 거짓말은 아니었던 듯 살을 에는듯한 차가운 바람이 셔츠 사이로 스며들었다. 축축한 겨울비는 그다지 유쾌하지 않았던 아담의 기분을 한층 더 저조하게 만들었다. 혹시나 누군가 남아있을까 싶어 뒤돌아봤지만 극장 안은 쥐죽은 듯 조용했다. 그가 그러고 있는 사이 빗줄기는 더욱 굵어졌다. 이 추운 날씨에 비를 맞으면서 집까지 걸어가는 건 자살행위였다. 그다지 프로페셔널하지도 못했고. 물론 내일이 휴일이라면 상관없겠지만, 아담은 내일도 공연이 있었다. 그가 한숨을 내 쉬며 택시를 부르려 휴대폰을 꺼냈지만, 그런 그를 놀리기라도 하듯 휴대폰은 통화권을 이탈해버렸다.

“아 진짜 미치겠네!”

아담은 미친 듯이 휴대폰의 전원 버튼을 눌러봤지만 묵묵부답이었다. 누군가 지나갈 때까지 기다려볼까 해서 서 있었지만 이 거리의 모든 사람들이 다 어디로 증발해버리기라도 한 모양인지 길거리에는 개미 새끼 한 마리 보이지 않았다. 할 수 없이 재킷을 쓰고 역까지 뛰어갈 생각을 하던 아담은 멀리서 다가오는 누군가를 바라보고 손을 흔들었다. 우산을 집까지 씌워주진 않겠지만 혹시 휴대폰이라도 빌릴수 있을까 해서 손을 흔든 것 뿐인데 그 정체불명의 남자는 아담을 향해 뛰어오기 시작했다. 순간 아담은 -190이라는 거구를 가지고 있음에도 불구하고- 덜컥 겁이 났다. 저 남자는 대체 뭐지 하며 뒷걸음치기 시작하던 순간 가로등 아래 드러난 남자의 얼굴을 보고 아담은 재킷과 들고 있던 선물꾸러미를 집어 던지고 남자를 향해 달리기 시작했다.

남자가 들고 있던 우산이 떨어져 나갈 정도로 세차게 안긴 아담은 오랜만에 보는 연인의 목덜미에 고개를 묻었다. 세상에. 포는 하나도 변한게 없었다. 전혀 모르는 향기의 코롱을 뿌리고 오긴 했지만 그래도 자신의 연인이었다. 그의 체취를 깊게 들이마시며 아담이 고개를 부벼오자 포는 낮게 웃었다.

“아담, 이러다가 너 감기 걸려.”

포는 이미 비를 잔뜩 맞은 아담에게 우산을 씌우려 했지만 아담은 막무가내로 포를 붙잡고 놓아주지 않았다. 양손 가득 들고 있는 선물과 케이크 때문에 포는 아담을 마음 편히 껴안지도 못했다. 하지만 움직일 생각을 하지 않는 아담때문에 결국 포는 조심스레 꽃다발과 케이크를 바닥에 내려다 두고 자신의 어린 연인을 껴안았다.

“감기 걸린다니까? 너 비 맞는 거 싫어하잖아. 잠깐만 놔줘 봐. 우산만 씌워줄게.”

“싫어.” 아담은 포를 끌어안고 웅얼거렸다. 포는 할 수 없다는 듯 웃으며 아담의 목덜미에 키스했다. 아담은 아마도 자신이 내일쯤 감기에 걸릴 것 같다는 생각을 했다. 아까 프로페셔널 운운하며 택시를 미친듯이 불러내려 했던 자신의 모습은 이미 기억 저편으로 사라져 버렸다. 아담은 눈앞의 연인을 놓아주고 싶지 않았다. 포가 비에 젖은 아담의 머리칼을 쓰다듬었다. 축축하게 젖은 머리카락 사이로 보이는 아담의 눈이 너무나 슬퍼 보여서 포는 그의 눈가에 조용히 키스했다.

“생일 축하해. 그리고 늦어서 미안해.” 포는 축축이 젖은 아담의 등을 쓰다듬으며 그를 꽉 껴안았다. 아담은 아무런 말도 하지 않았다. 하지만 포는 그가 웃고 있을 것이라고 확신했다.


End file.
